


Plans Readjusted

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Starr knows James will step aside, but she needs him now.





	Plans Readjusted

**Plans Readjusted**  
  
She had a hard time accepting the news, the headlines all reminding her that Cole would be released early.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything, Starr.” His gentle reassurance brought her out of her loud thoughts; his hands provided a gentle bed for her clammy palms, “You need time to think about what you’re going to do.”  
  
“He’s Hope’s father. That’s it.” Her words caused a half grin to appear on his lips, forced and obvious, “James, I want to be with you.”  
  
He may never understand how the doubt, crystal clear in his dark gaze, wounded her in response.


End file.
